the Feeler vs the Thinker
by vixenXfreezepop
Summary: All Roxanne wants is for Lysander to love her back. Lysander is too scared to admit his feelings for her.


_First story I've written in a long, long time. I feel like Lysander and Roxanne are not as common from the next generation. So here you go. Hope you enjoy :) xo_

* * *

"Why can't you just love me back?!" Roxanne cried out sadly and her voice echoed across the hillsides that were speckled with brightly colored wildflowers.

The strong, warm breeze picked up making the flowers and tall grass sway rhythmically and the hem of her lavender sundress danced around her knees. Lysander, who turned to finally face her, replied, "Before you came along my life was just fine. I was just fine being a loner and having only a few friends. I was perfectly happy reading and studying, and being outside and just drawing. All by myself! And then you came along. You came along and changed everything. Just leave me alone! Go away!"

The harshness of his voice made her wince, "You don't mean that."

"I do," he spat and looked away.

"No you don't!" she reiterated. Roxanne snatched his sketchpad that was sitting a few feet away from them and flipped to the last drawing, "This doesn't look like you mean it."

Lysander's face reddened and his dreamy blue eyes narrowed as he stared at the picture he drew of her an hour ago. It was of her sitting on a swing in the Burrow. Molly was sitting on a swing next to Roxanne, but he could care less to draw her. Her magically straightened dark hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back in loose curls. She had her father's bright smile and his hazel eyes. Her complexion was caramel and unlike her mother, she was more on the petite side. The sundress she sported was a light shade of lavender, had no straps, and buttoned up in the front. He thought she looked beautiful the moment he walked through the fence and saw her. She was trouble and he knew it. Lysander begged his mother not to make him go to the Burrow.

"_It's Lily's birthday! We go every year, Lysander," Luna shook her head at him; "We are going."_

"_Mum please, let me stay home. I have to finish this book. I don't feel well. I'll clean my room. Anything."_

"_Why are you so opposed to going?"_

"_I just don't feel like it. That's all."_

_Luna shook her head and walked out of the room. He knew he had lost the battle. Lorcan, who had been listening to his mother and brother's conversation, smiled slyly, "I know why you don't want to go. Why don't you like Roxanne?"_

"_I don't know. She's pushy."_

"_She's charming, easy on the eyes, and she's interested in _you_. I think that says a lot, personally. Girls like her don't often chase after guys like us. Don't let your opportunity slip. But if you're too afraid you can't handle her…"_

"_I'm not afraid!" Lysander called after him, but Lorcan, laughing, had already left the room._

Snapped back to reality, he grabbed the drawing and mumbled, "This doesn't mean anything. I draw everything I think is beautiful, Roxy."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked sheepishly and her hair blew back with the breeze.

"Of course I do. Roxy. No. Please. Don't do that," he crossed his arms and begged as she started to unbutton her sundress. She knew how to crumble his falsely iron clad façade and destroy the willpower he worked so hard to obtain. The dress fell to the ground revealing her perfectly naked body and in that moment he was even more in love with her, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Roxanne sauntered toward Lysander and pulled him into an embrace. He was about a foot and a few inches taller than her and her head rested perfectly on his chest. He kept his hands at his side until she took one and placed it on her full breast and his heart thudded so violently he was sure she could feel it.

"Roxanne…" his voice trailed off. Not knowing what to say, he kissed her instead and one of her hands went in his shaggy blonde hair and the other was rubbing the bulge growing in his trousers. Every time they would have that conversation, it would end this way. She knew how to get what she wanted from him, even if it wasn't in the best way possible.

They were lying on the soft grass and his naked body covered hers; his skin looked especially pale when pressed against hers which was beautifully tan. Lysander thrust gently as her nails raked down his back and his name spilled from her lips over and over. He thought of everything in that moment: how wonderful it sounded when she moaned his name, how perfect he thought she was, how she was the most stunning girl he's ever seen, and how it absolutely terrified him to admit he loved her. If he said it aloud then that meant it was real. He was used to being alone and unnoticed and he did not like the idea of being vulnerable and placing his trust in someone else. The things he loved: books, nature, and art could never let him down and if he gave his heart to Roxy there was a chance that would happen. She was extroverted, a hopeless romantic, carefree, a risk-taker, had a dazzling smile, brightened any room she walked into, and wore her heart on her sleeve. How could he ever match up to her? He was shy, quiet, a bookworm, stayed away from large groups of people if possible, kept to himself most of the time, had a dry sense of humor, and most people thought he was peculiar.

Lysander was brought out of his thoughts when she kissed him tenderly and flipped positions and so she hovered . Staring up at the temptress intensely riding him, he thought maybe loving her wouldn't be so bad after all. His right hand traveled up her body and stopped at the base of her throat while his left rested on her thigh and she looked down and smirked at him lazily. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in her. She grinded against him faster and deeper and by the sounds she was making he knew she was getting close. Maybe loving her wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh Lysander!" she gasped as she dug her nails into his chest, signaling she was climaxing. He grabbed her waist and helped her ride him harder and they cried out with pleasure. Breathing out of his nose quickly and deeply, he closed his eyes tightly and felt himself spill inside of her, "Fuck, Roxy!" He was never able to last after she came.

As they were redressing themselves, Roxanne grabbed one of his hands and kissed his fingers, "Please, Lys…" He loved her so much and he was ready to finally admit it. He quickly thought of all the things he wanted to tell her. How it would be an honor to him if they became a couple and he considered himself the luckiest guy in the world that she wanted him and only him. She was a beam of light in his lonely world and her smile made his heart hurt because she was so beautiful. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her travelling the world and raising pretty tan children with his pensive blue eyes and teaching them about Nargles and Quidditch. He wanted to sit on the front porch in their old age drinking butterbeer and watching their grandchildren run around the yard. How magnificent his life was going to become now that she was to be a constant presence.

Lysander's crystal blue eyes stared into her hazel ones and he told him self to confess his feelings for her as his heart pounded inside his chest, "Roxy. I… I… should be getting back to the party." He grabbed his sketch pad and walked back in the direction of the Burrow, leaving her standing there confused and insecure.

His pace quickened as he walked down the steep side of the hill and he heard her call to him, "Lysander don't do this! Please?" He ignored her call and returned to the party with his stomach doing flips and his chest aching terribly.

Lysander caught Lorcan's eye and they exchanged a semi-understanding look, but Lorcan shook his head and mouthed, "Coward."

His brother was right. He was going to have to stop being such a coward soon if his dreams with Roxy were going to come true. At the rate things were unfolding, they weren't going to.

* * *

_I am unsure if I should continue. Let me know?_


End file.
